The present invention relates in general to signal modification systems and provides apparatus particularly useful for amplification of audio signals where an audio signal is generated at a location and it is desired to amplify the signal for use.
Signal amplification is well known in the art and various prior art devices have been developed for such purposes in audio arts as well as for other purposes.
In spite of the long term and widespread use of signal attenuation and amplification new demands are consistently made of such equipment in both fidelity and amplification capability.
With the advent of large arenas and public buildings such as airports where public address systems are utilized the need for relatively inexpensive but more importantly, small and efficient audio systems with great capabilities has developed.
The prior art has not developed a small means to efficiently provide high power amplification. Prior art systems where high gain amplification has been achieved have generally been relatively inefficient as compared with devices provided by the present invention as described hereinafter.